The Princess
by Tipofan 110217
Summary: A princess which came to the Jade palace unexpectedly, wowing a master and a father. Only Po was not affected by this and he is a feline magnet, the princess doesn't seem interested with him either. How could this be? Is there a certain striped feline behind this? Or is it just that the princess is interested to another panda?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so bear with me** **I hope you enjoy this story as I have come to enjoy writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, I only own my OC's**

Our story begins as the 6 warriors in the Jade Palace wake up to greet their master.

" _Good morning Master"_ the students greeted their master. Master Shifu was about to tell them their routine for today when Zeng came and said, _"The Princess would like to meet all of you in the Hall of Heroes Master Shifu."_ Shifu then Replied, _"Which Princess?" "Princess Ling Master."_ Zeng said.

" _All of you go to the Hall of Heroes NOW!"_ Shifu commandingly said. _"Aww! But we didn't eat breakfast yet!"_ Po whined. _"Breakfast will have to wait Dragon Warrior, this Princess is not an ordinary Princess."_ Shifu said. _"How is she different from the other Princesses we've met?"_ Tigress asked. _"You might as well need to know who we are facing today,"_ Shifu said while heading to the Hall of Heroes. _"She is different because she is the Emperor's daughter, second in command to the Emperor, inheritor of the throne, and most of all she was one of my fellow comrades when we we're still young. She studied Kung Fu here under the tutelage of Master Oogway and Po,"_ Shifu said turning to Po. _"Yes Master?"_ Po asked. "She is your father's best friend, making her your, Aunt." Shifu stated. _"My AUNT?! Does this mean she's a panda? But I thought we were ruled by Lions? Is she adopted? Is she"_

 _Shifu_ cut him off before he could say anything more. _"No she's not a panda, she is in fact a lion but you were right about the adopted part. His Excellency and his wife cannot bore children so they adopted from an orphanage" Shifu_ was cut off by a lioness standing near the doorpost. _"Telling them I'm the Emperor's daughter was fine, but you didn't need to tell them my whole autobiography Shifu."_ She said playfully hurt. _"I'm Sorry your-""Quit the formalities you dill weed. I'm travelling alone."_ She said playfully. " _Why are you travelling alone? And why do you look younger than Shifu? No offense Master."_ Tigress asked. _"Well I like to travel alone I also disguise myself but if that doesn't work then I fight them off. Why I look younger? Well that's a different story to tell. *wink*."_ Ling said. _"Master can she stay please? Please please?"_ Viper pleaded. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane were just looking at her since she was drop dead gorgeous. Po and Tigress just looked at them and shook their heads. _"That is her decision Viper, she rarely visits and when she does come she either has a reason or a private mission to fulfill. What do you say Ling?"_ Shifu told Viper and asked Ling. _"Now that you mention it, this 'Private Mission' as you call it will last maybe 3-5 years… I personally don't know, so until then can I stay here in the Palace in my old room and possibly help you in missions along the way?"_ She asked. _"As Mister Ping always says, 'there is always one more room in the palace.' Po is using your old room but you can always have the bedroom across mine."_ Shifu said delighted. _"Fine. Let's go eat before we start our training."_ Ling said.

They were eating in the kitchen when Li Shan went to the kitchen _"Po I need to" his_ sentence was cut short when slim hands suddenly engulfed him in a hug.

Li Shan's Pov.

' _She smells familiar, Almost like..'_ I thought to myself then my eyes widened and said the name that fI longed to say. _"Ling?"_ I said unsure. It has been 20 years since I last saw her. _"Yeah it's me."_

 **Well that's all for this chapter. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it took long to update... Was up and about at school**

 **being part of the student government and all. I'm here now though so let's get on with our story.**

* * *

Li Shan's POV

"Ling! oh my gods, it's been so long" I said facing her. "How have you been?" and she punched me.

" What do you mean, 'How have you been?' you blasted panda got me worried sick, for Oogway's sake Li, I thought you were dead! And you expect that after I hugged you it will all be back to how it was before?!" then she cried. " I thought they killed you, I thought I would never see you again, and I don't even get a freaking sorry!" she punched me again and again.

"I'm sorry Ling, I'm sorry I did not write sooner but I was afraid Shen would find us, we were the only ones left I was guarding our safety. One false move and another genocide could have happened, Ling I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly, I missed her, there's no denying that fact.

"I searched everywhere you dill weed, I broke off my engagement just to search for you damned panda! I could have been married now!" she said frustrated.

"You did what?!"

"You should have known by now that I would have done everything for my best friend, besides the guy was a jerk anyway. He was just after this irresistible body." she jokingly said.

We then laughed, it was easy to cool her down after a tantrum, she's not one to hold grudges, she also doesn't know how to get angry or hold grudges, she only gets frustrated.

"So now that we got the reunion aside, let's eat breakfast now, shall we?" Shifu said.

General POV

They ate breakfast together but were surprised when Ling had a bigger appetite than both pandas combined.

"How could you even eat that much?" Po asked in disbelief.

"Living with her for years you get used to it." Li and Shifu said together.

They subtly exchanged glares that went unnoticed by the group.

"Living in a life of luxury Po had it's perks, and besides I don't gain weight, so I can eat anything I want." Ling said finishing her last bite. "So, let's go train?"

At the training hall

"Students, I want you all to observe Ling as she crosses the course, the same exercise as you did with the tea cup." Shifu said then turned to Ling. "You must get this tea across the hall, no spills, no scratches. Understood?"

"Crystal" Ling said with smirk. "Students, watch and learn."

"Show off" Shifu muttered as he arrived at the other end of the course. "Ling on three. 1..2..3!"

Ling launched herself through the training hall gracefully avoiding launching projectiles while passing each obstacle and balancing the teacup on her head. As she approached the blushing spikes of impending demise she carefully placed the teacup on her tail and precisely placed her paws to refrain from injuring herself and from getting impaled. She neared Shifu and presented the teacup with her tail. Po and the five were stunned to see such display of grace and precision. Shifu then dramatically sipped the contents of the tea.

"hmm... still hot, no debris or any kind of rubble in my mouth and over all, a nice cup of tea. Well done Ling, I see you didn't stop training." Shifu praised. "Students, I know you're having a hard time getting sed to the training hall now, but if Ling can do it, then so can you." He said with a smile. "but I have questions for you Ling."

"What?"

"How did you strengthen your tail like that? It's as strong as Monkey's" Shifu asked with curiosity.

"I attached weights to my tail and lifted it as high as I can. It was hard at first, painful to say the least, but it was worth it."

"Was this because of that bandi-"

"Yes, and keep quiet about that." Ling hissed.

* * *

While the others were training Shifu went outside with Ling.

"Ling, how have you been? Are you already accepting the fact that you won't die?" Shifu inquired.

"Fine I guess, I mean I broke off engagements left and right because I know they weren't the one for me, good thing Daddy doesn't restrict me from doing what I want. I settled on the thought that I won't marry because they'll just die in front of me, I'll see them grow old, deteriorate slowly, it just breaks my heart. I want to find my other half Shifu, I want to give love and to receive that love in return but I guess it's not for me, what purpose is it to have this magical powers if I will be lonely in the end." Ling sighed. "I guess I'll just teach your students the way of the phoenix warrior."

"Phoenix Warrior?"

"That's me Shifu, I am the phoenix warrior. After years of searching for answers I found out who I am, What I am. I'll teach Po and Tigress your most promising students"

"I understand if you pick Po I mean he is the heir of Master Oogway and the Dragon Warrior but why Tigress? She could be in danger!" Shifu asked clearly displaying his love for his adopted daughter.

"I can also see the future Shifu, she will be okay. A happy future for her too." Ling smiled reassuring the red panda.

"Very well, when Po is done teaching and if Tigress agrees, they will join you for your training."

"She will agree alright, you know how much she wants to excel her talents, she's just like you Shifu. You should be proud of that."

"I am proud, I am." Shifu smiled.

* * *

 **So this is it for chapter 2 guys, I know it's relatively short and I still have to make up for the long absence. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I included a little backstory on our OC and most probably I will continue this for the next chapters or so, so that you'll know who she is and what her role is in the story, after that I'll focus on the main plot. Thank you so much for reading and God Bless :)**


End file.
